Magic is not real!
by theyorkshirelass
Summary: Follow a young girl's story as she grews up and is thrown into the magical world. Through lessons, detention, dragons, war and heartbreak, watch her live the stories she once read of.


Hey everybody, so I have been gone a while and you should know I'm yr 12. With English Studies, Math's Studies, Japanese and History. So I have been super busy. I do want to finish my other stories but this might be a one off or a long one I'm not sure, but anyone, hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: If it looks like harry potter J. owns it, I just own whatever is mine.

"That's the thing with magic. You've got to know it's still here, all around us, or it just stays invisible for you." – Charles de Lint.

The street lights partially blocked by the baby pink curtains with bunny rabbits and clouds bouncing and floating across the canvas. The mother sat crossed legged on the bed cannot have noticed, as her soothing voice wrapped her daughter in a blanket of love and magic. Her daughter saw, but they always moved, especially when she was being whisked away to a land full of magic.

Her Barbie girl cover secured her in her bed wrapping her up like a snug little bug. Her mother turned the page, brushing her dark brown hair out of her eyes. Glancing up before continuing with the chapter, smiling at her daughter who was leaning forward trying to devour the words. It was one of her favourite stories, full of princesses and fairies, helping the stranded. Building bridges with a flick of their magic wands, turning ferocious dragons into loveable pets. The brown leather cover with fine gold lettering, one of the many upon her glistening white book shelves, newly bought last week for her expanding level of books. So far she had 20, all of which belonged to her. Her mother and father asked why she didn't but her photo's and soft toys on their too but she refused exclaiming where would her books go.

"One more chapter mummy."

The five year old pleaded; she knew what happened she had been read the book more times the sun rose but soon they would face the monster in the dark. It was her favourite chapter because the fairies worked out the problem without hurting anyone and it had one of her favourite lines. The green fairy bent down to their apprentice who was knew to everything and a human and whispered that she could do it. She may be different but she had the ability and she was important. It was along those lines.

There were so many words but she did highlight it, her mother laughed asking her why. She didn't know why, but it seemed nice and important, like a secret message.

"No honey it's bed time, you can dream about it though."

Placing the leather bounded book on to the glass desk under her cork board, the mum turned to blow a kiss to her daughter but she had already fallen asleep under her glow in the dark stars clutching her pink bear in one hand and the duvet with the other.

Creeping out of the room gently shutting the door, the mother glanced around the room, a habit from checking for monsters, glancing past the curtain she had to double back. Something moved, she swore she saw a rabbit hop. It must have been later than she thought, shaking her head and gently shutting the door, keeping her daughters dreams floating in her room.

"Did you really need the book; you must have more than a dozen already about magic."

Rushing up the stairs the little grown who had grown taller shouted back rushing to sit in her special reading chair. A plump dotty been bag with various colours sat in the corner just under her window seat. From sitting in the beanbag she could scratch her name on the wood paneling of her window seat.

"Yes mum and I have 16 books about magic of some form, if you don't include love stories."

The eight year old flung her door upon, skipping along her white carpet running her hand across the purple wall and jumped onto her beanbag. Folding her legs under her she snuggled into the chair hungrily reading the words. She would read it again later but finishing the book was giving her special speed reading skills making the letters jump of the page and sink into her brain. Everyone was confused how she could read so quickly but she had loved books since she was little especially magic books. When something weird happened like flowers changing colours and bullies getting attacked by bee's she thanked the green fairy who still was her favourite character. The beaten book sat upon her desk next to her journal.

The magical worlds got darker as she grew up but the feats to save the day became more impressive. To escape to this world was her favourite thing when everyone where obsessed with marbles and football she delved into a world where someone like her could help.

The white book case crammed with books of all shapes and sizes, the spines facing out letters glinted out the swerves and curves framing an entire world on paper. The white wood inked with black marker pens. Swoops of words from famous quotes and inspirational people painted the book case, showing the good of the world. The green walls and adorned with pictures and more book quotes where bathed in sunlight streaming through the yellow framed curtained-window. The double bed with a blue duvet and soft fluffy green pillows and white drapes housed the 10 year old girl. A blue blazer covered her white shirt and her black trousers covered in fluff from her pillows. One green and one red sock kept her toes wrong. The book resting on her largest bear in front of her hid her face from her mother coming into her room. The book snapped shut and her mother carried it off.

"It's time for school, get your bag, we are walking today."

"Mum give me my back I was nearly finished."

The mum yelped and the book clattered to the floor, her palm red and scorched as though she burned it on the oven. Shock was written over her face as she examined her hand and then stared at the book looking docile on the floor.

"Mum, Oh my gosh, are you O.K?"

The girl leaped of the bed and dashed to where her mother was standing with her hand cradled in her other hand.

"I must have done it this morning ironing and not noticed. It looks better now."

The girl glanced, her mum's hand was a pale shade of pink, it unnerved her though, something evil, there and just that minute she wanted her mother to let go she hurt herself, guilt washed through her but it couldn't have been her.

"I'm sorry mum about your hand."

To hide her face she bent down and picked the book up, turning to put it on her bed the cool leather seemed too innocent.

"It wasn't your fault, it's not like you did it on purpose."

She was already rushing around placing the folded clothes down which she had brought up and taking the coat out of the wardrobe. She barley heard the whisper, she might have imagined it but it was too full of sorrow to be imagined.

"What if I did it, like the bad fairies…., with,….magic?"

Glancing at her daughter, with hair covering her eyes, she reached out and pulled her chin up.

"Magic doesn't exist, not like in the books and it's not your fault."

"How do you know magic doesn't exist?"

The question hung in the air as she pulled her black shoes on and her coat. Her mother broke the silence as she reached for her bag strap.

"Because it cannot, everything would be changed." It was just a fading whisper as her mother walked out the room, expecting her daughter to follow.

How could her mother say that, how can it not exist? But she wouldn't lie to her. Magic was the only thing that kept her going, what made her hope that one day she wouldn't be the victim, she'd be the hero, helping just one person.

A shaking hand clutched the heavy envelope; it had dropped through the letter box as she pulled the cake out of the oven. The emerald ink splayed across the envelope. It seemed foreign but she knew what it said.

Reading it allowed, her whispers breaking the quiet kitchen the words pushed another world onto her.

"Miss Hermione Granger"

"Honey you need to read this"

"Magic is believing in yourself, if you can do that, you can make anything happen." – Johann Wolfgang von Goethe.

Hope you like the story, do not know if it'll be continued but here you go.


End file.
